starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
All Terrain Reconnaissance Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = All Terrain Recon Transport | klasse = Walker | ontwerp = Kuat Drive Yards | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | prijs = 40,000 Credits 25.000 Credits (Civiele veriant) | lengte = 3,43 meter (hoog) | snelheid = 70 tot 75 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 tot 20 kg | voorraad = 1 dag | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} De AT-RT (All Terrain Recon Transport) was één van de Walker modellen die tijdens de Clone Wars werd gebruikt door de Galactic Republic. Profiel De AT-RT werd ontwikkeld en geproduceerd door Kuat Drive Yards. Het was een lichtbepantserde Walker die eigenlijk een gewapend en snel platform bood voor de Clone Troopers. De AT-RT was bewapend met een Repeating Blaster en kon snelheden tot 70 km/h halen. De AT-RT was zoals de naam het aankondigde geen echte walker die bestemd was voor het zware oorlogswerk. De AT-RT werd ingezet na een veldslag om de patrouilleren en eventuele overblijvende brandhaarden te lokaliseren. Niet alleen na de veldslag was de AT-RT nuttig, ook voor de veldslag om de posities van de vijand te bepalen en om het strijdtoneel even te verkennen. Meestal opereerde de AT-RT in kleine groepjes van drie walkers. Met hun scanners konden ze snel informatie doorseinen naar het commandocentrum. De AT-RT was een lichtgewicht en was veel sneller en beweeglijker dan de AT-PT Walker. De AT-RT Driver genoot van een volledig gezichtsveld doordat de AT-RT geen cockpit had. Dit had wel tot gevolg dat de AT-RT Drivers kwetsbaar waren voor vijandelijk geschut. De Repeating Blaster was een geducht wapen voor infanterietroepen maar tegen voertuigen of grotere Battle Droids kon het weinig beginnen. thumb|left|250px|AT-RT’s ’s nachts op Kashyyyk Lightning Squadron was gespecialiseerd in het gebruiken van de AT-RT Walkers. Deze Walkers werden in dit squadron bestuurd door ARF Troopers. Tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk werden de AT-RT Walkers ingezet. Onder andere na het gevecht moesten ze op zoek gaan naar overlevende Wookiees. Yoda, Chewbacca en Tarfful namen tijdens hun ontsnapping een groep AT-RT Walkers te grazen. Algemeen werd de AT-RT beschouwd als de voorloper van de AT-ST Walker. Civiele AT-RT's De AT-RT werd ingezet voor politiewerk en in zones waar er minder hevig werd gevochten of door Clone Shock Troopers om menigtes bij betogingen te kalmeren. Deze variant had meestal een Grenade Mortar in plaats van de Repeating Blaster. De granaten die deze variant afvuurde waren niet dodelijk. Achter de schermen * De AT-RT werd ontworpen door TJ Frame. * Een scène werd verwijderd waarin Yoda Clone Troopers afleidt en zo Chewbacca de kans biedt om een AT-RT te kapen zoals in ‘Episode VI’. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** The Hidden Enemy ** Liberty on Ryloth ** Mercy Mission ** Darkness on Umbara ** The General ** Plan of Dissent ** Carnage of Krell ** Kidnapped ** A Necessary Bond Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AT-RT Walker in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *AT-RT op Wizards.com *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Battles for the Galaxy *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Walkers category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Republic Army category:Imperial Army